The True Hero
by WhispersXinXtheXWind
Summary: Now that the world is safe for the time being, Serge can finally go about being a normal seventeen year old. I don't own Chrono Cross. It belongs to Square Enix, who at the time the game was produces, was Square Soft.


The day begins like it usually does for our silent protagonist. Now that the world is safe for the time being, Serge can finally go about being a normal seventeen year old.

Getting everything set up behind the counter, Lisa and Serge prepare for another day of work in Lisa's Element Shop. As the blonde turns to the blue haired youth to say something, her father steps out of his room and decides to make a comment on how close the two people are.

"Hi Serge. Looks like you're getting used to working here," he states as he looks for a reaction from either person. Getting nothing but a look of irritation from Lisa, her father just sighs and moves more towards the poster of Nikki and giving it a quick adjustment.

Once he finds just the right angle, he starts to head to the front door until he hears, "Daddy, don't tell me you're going out to gather mushrooms again?"

Giving a sheepish grin to his daughter, he scratches the back of his bald head and replies, "Well, now that Serge is helping out, I've got a lot of free time on my hands."

Lisa, placing a scowl on her usually cheerful face, puts her hands on her hips. "But what about doing the inventory! You're the one who said there's always work to be done at Element shops!" Serge just keeps quiet and watches as father and daughter bicker back and forth.

Lisa's father, completely ignoring Lisa's outburst, gets a grin upon his face and chirps, "Don't worry about it. At my age, you have to live a little. Anyway, you two sure make a great couple. That's one worry off my mind! Hahahaha!"

Blushing crimson, Lisa stares incredulously at her father before shouting, "D-Daddy...! Don't jump to conclusions so fast!" She whips around to see Serge's reaction, but the boy is either acting like he's blissfully unaware or off in his head.

Grinning at his daughter's reaction, Lisa's father opens the door to the Element shop. "Well, I'm off to Shadow Forest," is the last thing he says before heading out and shutting the door behind him.

"Be careful...And come back before dinner! Daddy still can't get enough of those mushrooms," Lisa says as she gives a sigh. Turning to Serge, and while she's looking at him she doesn't notice the door open, she says, "Well, I guess it's time to get down to business!"

"Ummm...Excuse me...You have a customer..."

Jumping in surprise, Lisa turns to the owner of the voice and puts a smile on her face. Once she sees the red hair of her sixteen year old friend, her cheerful smile disappears and in a monotone voice she replies, "Ohh! Leena! I didn't realize you were here."

Leena, giving a quick glare to the blonde owner, turns her nose in the air. "Hmph...! What's so good about Termina anyway...?" Turning her gaze to Serge, Leena says to herself, 'I can't believe he decided to work here, even though I found him a job in Arni!'

Lisa, noticing the change in Leena's attitude, decides she's had enough of the young woman's attitude and remarks, "Hm? Did you say something, Leena? I can't hear you. What happened to your loud, annoying voice?"

Leena puffs her cheeks out in anger as she places her hands behind her back and leans down to inspect the Elements. "OHHH MY! I think this Element may be rotten...! Is this the kind of merchandise you sell to your customers!" Leena shouts out, making sure that people passing by would be able to hear.

Lisa, sighing for what seems to be the millionth time that morning, retorts with a simple, "Speaking of rotten...There was an awful stink just as you walked in..."

"No, I'm pretty sure the smell is coming from this shop...Coming from your ROTTEN personality," Leena lamely replies as she glares harshly at Lisa.

Completely unfazed by Leena's outburst, Lisa just gives her a sly grin and snidely says, "Leena...Isn't it time you went home? Alone...all by yourself, with no one to walk you home!"

"...! AHHHHHH...! Why does it have to turn out like this!" Leena shouts as she shakes her fist at Lisa and swiftly turns on her heel to leave, almost knocking down Kid as she enters the shop.

Hearing the door slam, Kid just looks on and says, "What's eatin' her? That girl needs to take it easy..."

Turning around, Kid gives a big smile to both Serge and Lisa. "Oi, mate! How's work goin'? I hope you're not cheatin' the shop of all this booty!" Kid asks Serge while walking up to the counter.

Lisa gives an undignified snort before retorting, "Please...Serge would never do something like that!"

Kid sheepishly grins and kicks the ground with the tip of her boot. "Hah...I was just kiddin'! Let's see here...You got any good Elements?" Kid asks as she leans up towards the counter and closer to Serge, who just smiles at his friend and does nothing.

Growing a little tired of the silent treatment from Serge, Kid playfully glares and asks, "You recommend anything, mate!"

Again silence is the reply she is given. Leaning away from the counter, Kid just shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders.

"You really don't talk much, do you? How do you expect to do good business?"

Getting mad at Kid's remarks about her co-worker, Lisa retorts with, "It's better than someone I know who's always loud and vulgar!"

Kid, slightly shocked at Lisa's outburst, isn't about to go down without a fight..well, a verbal fight that is. "Listen you...! Get off yer high horse! Just because you won the Viper Festival beauty pageant...You only won because this town is filled with a bunch of hags! Just remember that!"

"Well, I heard somewhere that a certain blonde girl couldn't even make it to the preliminary round," Lisa retorts, smirking at the look one Kid's face.

Kicking the ground in annoyance, Kid says in her head, 'Bugger! How'd she know 'bout that!'

While Kid is off in her own little world, she doesn't notice Korcha, the boy who's in love with her, enter the Element shop. Kid, now back in reality, jumps back in shock as she finally notices the new presence in the room.

"AHHH! KORCHA!"

"Don'tCHA worry, Kid. I voted for ya!" Korcha exclaims, trying to impress Kid and not do something stupid to ruin his chances.

Kid blushes, something she doesn't usually do and replies with a sheepish, "Sheesh...! I'm honored!"

Korcha, pleased with himself, takes a chance to ask Kid what's been nagging at the back of his mind. "Well...ummm...You know...About that agreement we had...Why don'tCHA tell me your answer? ...Y-You don't have to answer immediately, but...How about gettin' engaged for now, you know...! We'll have a blast together! I'll treat ya right! We can go fishin' everyday, and I'll take you anywhere thatCHA wanna go in my boat! We'll settle down in Guldove and raise a happy family! Well?"

"'Well,"' what? Aren'tCHA happy with the way things are, now?" Korcha's mother, Macha, asks as she enters the small shop and places her hand on her hips whilst giving her son a heated glare.

Jumping back in surprise, Korcha can only ask, "Ma! WhatCHA doin' here?"

Giggling at her son's stupidity, Macha tells him, "Aren't I allowed to go shoppin'! From the sounds of it, you just hit puberty!"

Blushing from his mother's boldness, Korcha stammers out, "W-Whatever, ma!"

[Extended Ending]

As Solt, Peppor, and Pierre finally make it to the most dangerous part of Fort Dragonia, the two in armor run out of the elevator; only to find that they're short one person.

"Is something wrongly wrong, Monsieur Pierre? This is it! There's no turning back now!" Solt says, turning to his shorter companion, Peppor, only to get this is response.

"Shake it! Pierre! Solt! J-Just you wait, Lynx! We'll teach you a lesson about General Viper's spice, I mean, spite! Shake it and say your prayers! ...Not that it'll do you any good!"

Solt once again turns his attention to Pierre and says, "Monsieur Pierre! Let us be on our way!"

Pierre just shakes his head and tells them, "Actually... Moi seem to have an upset stomach from last night's party at Monsieur Zappa's. It is not a good idea for moi to run..."

Solt can't believe his ears! Giving a sigh, Solt tells Pierre, "...Are you seriously serious about being a hero?"

"Th-That's pathetic!" Peppor adds in as he and Solt decide to go on ahead.

"P-Please! Do not run!" Pierre asks, knowing that the two can't even hear him. Knowing that he can't dawdle behind too much, Pierre begins to walk after the other two.

In a flash of light, the three are somehow transported to the outside of the fort.

Glancing around at their new surroundings, Peppor is the first to speak.

"H-Huh! What just happened! W-What are we doin' out here! W-We're so high up! I-Is this thing floatin'!"

"Our bodies seem to have passed through the floor just now..." Solt comments as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Peppor turns his attention to Pierre and asks, "Th-This sure is some fort... Huh, Pierre? ...! W-What's shakin', Pierre? You alright? You don't look so well. W-Who knows if there'll be a toilet up ahead! Shake it and hold it in!"

Pierre, not wanting to scare his comrades, puts on a brave front and states, "Moi should be fine... Moi am a hero... I-I'll do mon best..."

"W-We shook out a lot of cash to hire you! You better!" Peppor shouts, getting annoyed with Pierre's attitude. "S-Someone shake it and open that door!"

Solt, being the peacemaker of the group, resolves this problem by making the selection of who shall open the door. "We shall leave this up to you, Peppor!" Solt tells him, giving him a grin of encouragement.

Shocked at this news, Peppor just gives Solt a look of disbelief before asking, "W-Why me!"

Deciding to take some action, Pierre makes the suggestion of, "Tah ta-tah! Moi say we decide this with a game of rock, paper, scissors. That would be appropriate, non?"

Grinning in satisfaction, Peppor turns his gaze to Pierre and gestures to the other two to huddle up with him. "G-Good idea! You're a true hero, alright! OK, ready...? Rock, paper, scissor... SHAKE!"

After a moment of silence, Solt decides to break it by pointing out who won. "It is you, Monsieur Pierre!" Solt cheerfully responds, pointing to the "hero" of the group.

Pierre, feeling the pressure, decides to play it safe. He quickly falls to the ground and groans, " Ohhhhhh... Moi feel the squirts coming on...! Oh, the pain... the pain..."

Rolling his eyes, Peppor releases a puff of air and says, "...Ohhh man... Alright, let's shake another game..."

Jumping to his feet, Pierre nods his head in agreement and gets ready for another game.

"Oui, oui, oui! Indeed!" Pierre tells them as the game gets underway.

The three of them were never heard from again...


End file.
